<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>La regina della luna by Milady_Silvia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29568867">La regina della luna</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia'>Milady_Silvia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Perle di luna [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Little White Horse - Elizabeth Goudge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Family Fluff, Flash Fic, Romantic Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:34:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>111</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29568867</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Una possibile scena legata al lieto fine della favola.<br/>Scritto col prompt: Relazione lasciato da Piume d'Ottone</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Maria Merryweather/Robin Minette</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Perle di luna [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175684</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>La regina della luna</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La regina della luna </p><p>Maria era seduta sul bordo del pozzo, intenta a cucire. Ogni tanto il bambino nel pancione scalciava e lei interrompeva il suo lavoro per accarezzarsi il ventre gonfio, sorridendo gentilmente. La sua pelle nivea aveva il colore della luce lunare, mentre i suoi capelli argentei avevano riflessi vermigli. Alzò lo sguardo, posandolo sul marito.<br/>
Robin era intento a giocare con Wrolf, sul cui capo era seduto il loro primogenito. Il bambino si teneva ai morbidi ricci del grande leone con le manine rosee.<br/>
“Da quando le maledizioni si sono rotte, la nostra relazione è diventata un nido di pace e dolcezza. Non potrei amarlo più di così".</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>